


I don't know

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Good Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: “When did he become someone you protect?” Peter asked.Derek shook his head. “I don’t know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this text (I don’t know when I wrote this, just happened to find it while cleaning up), and I think I had some inspiration (like a pic on tumblr?), but I don’t really remember it, so … yeah. Hope someone likes it, maybe?  
> Also if you find mistakes or have hints please feel free to let me know so I can correct everything (and learn from it).

“When did he become someone you protect?” Peter asked.  
Derek shook his head. “I don’t know.” He really didn’t. It was just … suddenly Stiles was someone he _had_ to protect. Because anything else just seemed impossible.  
“When did he become someone you keep around?”  
Derek shook his head again. “I don’t know.” He didn’t even know why he kept talking with Peter about something like that. And … Stiles was just there. It wasn’t as if he could do anything against Stiles being around. That wasn’t his choice!  
“When did he become someone you never leave behind?”  
Derek groaned. He didn’t know! And he had already told Peter that he didn’t know. And … it wasn’t that easy. He couldn’t just leave Stiles behind. What if something happened to him? He couldn’t risk that.  
“When did he become someone you can’t lose?”  
Derek rolled his eyes and already wanted to say “he isn’t”, but that wasn’t true. Not exactly. And Peter would be able to tell that. Because that was why he insisted on talking about Stiles.  
When did Stiles become someone? He had no idea. Stiles was just there. And when Stiles was there, then he didn’t disappear again. Like, ever. He just kept being there. And maybe for the first time in Dereks whole life something like that happened to him – _someone_ like that happened to him.  
So yes, Stiles became someone. Someone special. But when? Derek had absolutely no idea …


End file.
